


She has Brothers

by LouieM



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Female Monkey D. Luffy, Gen, Overprotective Brothers, The Straw-hats are done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouieM/pseuds/LouieM
Summary: Law wanted to court little Luffy but her friends wouldn’t let him, why? The Straw-hats will tell him.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 129





	She has Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing in anime just my crazy imaginative brain.

* * *

Law had been observing a certain girl with straw-hat this past few weeks, no he’s not a stalker.

Hmm…

Let’s just say that he’s…an Admirer…

Yeah. A secret admirer since he’s a good friend of this straw-hatted girl so he considers himself an admirer of her.

“Torao! Earth to you!” The straw-hatted girl called him with her ever innocent voice.

“What is it, Luffy-ya?” He asked with his usual deadpanned voice and expression.

“I said I’ll grab some snacks want to get something?” She asked again blinking her large doe eyes to him.

“Anything will do except bread.” He smiled.

“You’re really weird, bread is delicious you know!” Luffy curled her lips, looking at him in that ‘you’re-really-weird stare’ of hers. “Well, I’ll go get some them!”

His eyes followed her statue as she run towards the canteen of the school building, noting how good a skirt to her.

“Hai! Hai! Torao, you should stop staring at her like that.” A certain money and tangerine-loving girl sat across him on the waiting table under a Nara tree.

“Her? What do you mean?” He avoided looking at Nami with his usual expression.

A laugh made him turn to his right only to see Luffy’s other friends, “Don’t deny it Law, you’re pretty obvious you know.” Usopp smiled slyly at him.

“It wouldn’t be good for you actually.” Zoro said with a shudder remembering something he shouldn’t have.

“Luffy-chan is pretty cute, we know that but I pray for your safety.” Sanji stated, getting his cigarette but hid it again since it’s against the school policy.

“Aw! They’re right, Bro! Luffy-sis is prohibited to any guy!” Franky exclaimed and did his awkward pose.

“Ara…Luffy have many admirers don’t you think Nami, though if I were you I would think twice.” Robin calmly said with a smile.

“It’s good to be so young, Yohohohohoho!” Brook laughed. “But I’d rather not break my bones! Yohohohohoho!”

“Sickness is everywhere and pain is inevitable…” Chopper shook his head slowly and sighed.

“What are you saying guys? Does Luffy-ya have a lover?” Law asked nervously.

“No.” They said in unison.

“She has brothers.”

Nami finished looking at the gawking Law in front of her. It will not be long for those two overprotective brothers of Luffy to find out about Law and she just prays that he’ll come out alive, Zoro and Sanji managed though but the others almost died in fright and maybe he could too.

“Torao!” Speaking of the devils, here they are walking alongside their little sister in between them.

“Luffy…-ya…” Law said in a sweat looking at the two figures staring at him like predators.

“Who’s he, Luffy?” A curly haired blonde man in her left asked, putting an arm around her shoulders.

“Yeah…! Introduce your **friend** to us.” Law gulped when the blacked haired man with freckles emphasized the word ‘friend’.

A clear declaration.

**_Don’t dare taint, touch or even court our little sister or your life is screwed._ **

Now he knows what they are talking about.

“He’s Torao!” Luffy stopped. “Eh? Where are you going?”

“Oh…yeah, I think I forgot something in the Science lab. Yep! Bye!” And he’s gone.

“He’s really weird.” Luffy pouted.

“Lu, quit disturbing other people when they are working, let him be.” Ace smirked in a ‘very’ innocent way then he snatched the bag of food from Luffy.

“Meanie-Ace! That’s mine!” Luffy chased her brother.

“Sabo! Catch!” Ace threw the bag to Sabo and they started a game of tag.

“They’re unbelievable…” Usopp commented.

“Talk about scary?” Robin tittered in amusement.

“I wouldn’t be surprise if Luffy’s wouldn’t have any lover.” Nami shook her head.

They all agreed though they would do the same since Luffy is just plain naïve to be on an intimate stage. Well she has her brothers so they will not bother to intervene unless necessary.

* * *


End file.
